emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8568 (15th August 2019)
Plot Zak and Faith wait for Bear to leave. When he finally does, Zak tells Faith he wants to come clean about their kiss to the family. She thinks it's a bad idea. As they argue, one of the pipes on a barrel that Bear has been replacing begins spraying them in beer, hitting the fuse box and plunging the pub into darkness. Jai catches Kerry listening in on DI Goldberg informing Tracy and Vanessa that they are closing the investigation into the fire, satisfied that Frank was responsible. Jai mentions to Kerry that an engagement ring was found at the scene. As Bear and Paddy go to investigate the fault in the pub, Zak and Faith come crashing out of the cellar - Zak having fixed the pipe. Jono and Ste drink Matty's beers at the farm, spraying each other with beer and breaking a photo of Moira and Cain. Cain walks in on them. Bear quizzes Faith and Zak on why they were in the cellar in front of Sam and Paddy. Keen to switch the attention away from her and Zak, Faith lashes out at Bear revealing that he can't read. Cain kicks Jono and Ste out. Amy returns Kyle to Cain and tells him she's decided not to go for residency. Paddy asks Bear if his inability to read is true. He admits it is. Feeling like everyone is laughing at him, he walks out of the pub. Nate overhears Amy explaining he reasoning for not going for residency to Cain. Cain agrees to keep allowing her access to Kyle. Al tells Ellis, Jessie, Marlon and April that he's going back to Dubai for a short time to tie up some loose ends. Matty asks Cain to back off on Jono and Ste as they are the first proper mates he has had. Cain orders him to keep them away from the farmhouse but when Matty argues with him, calling Cain a bully. Kerry tells Amy the police have closed the case against Frank. Nate questions Amy why she's dropped the residency claim. Amy insists she's doing best by Kyle. Paddy finds Bear at The Ford. They have a heart to heart and Paddy offers to assist Bear with his reading. Bear takes his helpfulness badly and storms off. Unable to contain his guilt anymore, Zak tells Sam about his kiss with Faith. Amy admits to Kerry that she's convinced that the police will find out what they did one day and she doesn't want to gamble with Kyle's future by going for residency. Sam is appalled by Zak's confession and warns him not to tell Belle or anyone else. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall Guest cast *DI Goldberg - John Bowler *Jono - Eddie-Joe Robinson *Ste - Ned Cooper Locations *The Woolpack - Cellar, public bar, hallway, backroom and forecourt *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *The Ford *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Front garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes